After the Sun, There Was Raine
by AshleeMyree
Summary: Raine wakes up in the box like any other Greenie, but when she starts piecing together pieces that no one else can, she realizes she is the key to getting them out. Newt/OC pairing.
1. New Glader

**Good afternoon, Shanks.**

**So, long ago, I read The Maze Runner and had this story pop into my head. After I went and saw the movie on the 20th, I figured I'd give it a shot. I know this may not look original, but I'm going to try and make it my own the best I can. Hopefully reviews are good, so I can continue the story. I also hope I remember to match everyone's personalities alright, and remember the Glader slang.**

**I own none of these characters besides my OC. Everyone else belongs to James Dashner.**

Blackness.

All I could grasp was how dark it was. I felt around on the walls, hoping to find a light switch, but all I felt was a fence. A fence? Where the hell am I? Was I in a cage of some sort? Even though I tried to think rationally, panic pushed its way through. All of a sudden, I hear a loud grinding sound. Gears maybe? Am I in an elevator? I hear a loud beep, then I feel my body lifting off the ground, before slamming back down again. I cry out as I hit my head hard on the bottom of the cage. Where the hell am I going? How did I get here? Most importantly, who am I?

I wasn't sure which question to focus on the most. I tried to keep my eyes open for as long as possible. I knew it was possible that I had a concussion. The loud grinding didn't help my headache much either. I didn't know whether to hold my head or my ears. I didn't know how long I was in the elevator. I'm sure if I could see, the room would be spinning. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

All of a sudden, it stopped. I could hear voices yelling on the other side of the door. I shut my eyes tight and covered my ears. I don't know if I was more afraid of being in this elevator, or more afraid of what was on the other side of it. I feel someone hop down into the elevator, and I don't know if I should try to open my eyes, or play dead.

"Bloody hell.."

"Newt, what do you see?"

"It's a shuckin' girl.."

Newt's POV:

I stared down in the box in disbelief. The damned creators have never sent a girl to the glade before. Instantly, gladers start swarming the box.

"Is she pretty?"

"A girl?"

"Dibs!"

"SLIM IT," I exclaim, which immidiently shuts them up. "Someone go get Alby. Now."

She isn't moving. I reach down to check her pulse. Is she dead? As soon as I'm about to touch her neck, her eyes fly open. "Don't touch me." she commands, eyes full of anger. I stare directly into her eyes in amazement. They're two different colors? I raise my eyebrows in amusement. "Hello to you too Greenie. Can you tell me your name?"

She sits up and looks down. "No, no I can't." I give her a sympathetic smile. "S'okay. None of us do at first. Now, are you going to be staying in the box or would you like a hand out?" I extend a hand to her, which she stares at skeptically. "Don't worry," I assure her, "I won't hurt you." She takes my hand gently and I pull her to her feet. "Up you go," I mumble in her ear as she grabs on to the rope.

After she's lifted up, she bolts.

**OC's POV:**

Before I can get a look around, I bolt as far from the group of people as possible. They're shouting multiple things at me, but I can't hear them past the ringing in my ear. I aim for the grassy patch straight ahead of me, and I don't turn back. Eventually, I reach large iron colored walls, and I can't help but freeze. _Where the hell am I?_ I whip around all directions, but the same wall is up everywhere. I look over to multiple people running my direction screaming. Before I can make out what they're saying, I black out.

_Operation tables are everywhere. The lights are really bright against my skin. People with labcoats are on every side of me. "Now, Raine. I want you to remember one thing." I can't move. I can't speak. All I want to do is cry. "WICKED is good."_

I quickly open my eyes and take a deep breath. I try moving my arms and legs, making sure it was still a dream. I groggily look around the room to see two boys staring at me. Oh yeah, I'm stuck in a foreign place with a bunch of strangers. I hop on my feet crouching over the bed and grab a knife that was on the table in one swift movement. The two boys stare at me with wide eyes and palms up. "Look, we aren't gonna-"

I give them a look. "I want to speak to the blonde boy." They exchange looks before responding. "Which blonde boy are you talking about Greenie? I mean there's-" I cut him off once again. "The one who got me out of that elevator. Bring him to me now." One of the boys nods to the other and says, "Bring Newt in here. Fast."

**Newt's POV:**

I'm crouched over in the garden picking some carrots when I notice Clint running toward me like a mad man. "Bloody hell Clint, where's the fire?" He rolls his eyes. "The girl's awake with a knife. She won't talk to anyone but you. Come quick so she can slim it and stop pointing that knife at us."

I move as quick as I can to where she was. I walked in the room to see a wide eyed Ben holding his hands up and looking at me. I raise my eyebrows and look over at the girl. She was in an owling position holding a knife in front of her. "Why don't you boys go get something to eat, yeah?" They nod before swiftly exiting the room.

I slowly start to move closer to her. "Don't come any closer." She orders. I freeze where I am. "Look Greenie, I know you're confused and all but-" She cut me off. "Where am I? Who are you? What is this? Who am I? Why the hell are there iron walls everywhere?" I now knew why Alby made them wait to have questions answered 'til after the tour. I hold up my hands. "Okay, okay. I'll try to explain the best I can." I motion to the knife. "First off, Can I have that?" She looks down at it before sitting it at the foot of the bed. "Thank you." I say, sliding it across the room. She sits and runs a hand through her long black hair. "Please, explain to me what the hell is going on."

I take a seat at the foot of the bed. "I can't." She glowers at me. "Oh?" I chuckle. "It's the rule. No explanations 'till Alby gives the tour. The less Greenies know, the better." She looks down. "Don't fret love," I give her a smile. "Your name and all will come to you soon enough."

"Raine." I raise an eyebrow. "What?" She looks at me. "My name. My name is Raine." I smile at her and offer her my hand. "Name's Newt. Nice to meet you Greenie. Welcome to the Glade." She shakes my hand gently before giving me a strange look. "What is that? Greenie? Glade?" I chuckle. "You'll learn soon enough, love. Soon enough." She offers a small nod before stretching. "Hungry?" I ask her, right as her stomach growled. She gave me a sheepish smile. "Um, maybe a bit."

**Raine's POV: **

I walked with Newt through the "glade" to go and get lunch. As we were walking, I kept getting multiple stares and gross comments. "Pay them no mind. Shucks haven't seen a girl in a long time. You're the only girl here in fact." I stop dead in my tracks. "I'm the _only_ girl? The rest are guys?" Newt gives a small laugh before nodding. "The one and only. How special you must feel eh Greenie?" I roll my eyes at him. I look at the side of his face and study his features. He had very sharp facial features, brown eyes, and shaggy blonde hair.

I look down at my hands before looking at my arms too. "Hey, Newt?" He looks up at me. "Yes, love?" I awkwardly look away from his eyes. "Can I ask you what I look like at least?" He doesn't answer for a minute. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Well?" He takes a step closer to me. "Well, you have black hair that's really long." I look down at myself. He was right; it was down to my waist in waves. "Your eyes are... Interesting." I feel my stomach drop a bit. "Is that bad?" He chuckles and shakes his head smiling. "No no, nothing of that sort. I've never seen eyes like them." He gets closer to me and peers at my face. "One eye is a crystal blue color, and the other is a hazel color." I raise my eyebrows. "They're different colors?" He nods before reaching up to touch my face. "You have high cheek bones." He touches my cheek gently. "Full lips as well." he adds as he brushes a finger across my bottom lip. I nod slowly. "So, not bad?" He shakes his head. "Not bad at all. Quite beautiful actually." he adds with a smile. I elbow him in the ribs. "Stop that." He starts to laugh. "Bloody hell, Raine. It was just a compliment." I can't help but chuckle as well.

After reaching the mess hall, I was introduced to Frypan who apparently is the "keeper" of the kitchen. Newt dismisses himself, leaving me to find somewhere to sit. I sit as far away from people as I can. As soon as I smell the food, I try to eat as slow as I can. Looking down at my plate of food, I barely noticed someone hovering over me. Finishing my bite of food, I lazily look up to meet a scowling face. I raise my eyebrow at him. "My seat, Greenie. Up. Now." I chuckle and look back down at my food. Was this guy serious? The next moment, my food has been slapped off the table, and flew across the room. With a raised eyebrow, I look up to look at his smirking face. "That was un-nice of you." I comment. His smirk turned into a sneer. "I'm not shuckin' nice. Remove that buggin' look off your face and move from my seat." I wipe my hands casually on my shorts. "Not 'till you say please." The next moment, he whips behind me and picks me up. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I elbow him repeatedly in the back of the head. "Ow! Cut that the shuck out!" We were moving all over the place by now, just to be met by an angry guy with colored skin. "Slim it you two, before you both get thrown in the slammer. Gally, quit trying to save spots." The guy sits me down and I smooth down my shirt. "You must be the Greenie," the guy says to me. "I'm Alby."

"Over there's the gardens. Followed by the Homestead, bloodhouse, and over there is the deadheads." I look around. "Deadheads?" I question. "Graveyard." I swallow. "Oh." People die here? How often and from what? "Listen. We have 3 rules around here. 1, Do your part. 2, Never harm another glader. 3, NEVER leave the glade." I raise my eyebrows at the last part. "Where else is there to go?" He motions to the walls. "That's the maze. Only ones allowed in and out of that thing are runners." I nod slowly. "Why? What's a runner?" Alby lets out an annoyed sigh. "Runners run the maze to map it. It's dangerous, let's leave it at that. Less Greenies know, the better." I sigh. "What is a greenie?" He motions toward me. "You. Greenies are the new shanks the box brings up. That's your name until a new one comes next month." I groan. Awesome.


	2. What If?

**Thanks very much for my first review! I'm excited to keep this story going. Minor note: If some characters seem OOC, it's just me trying to make this story one of my own and writing it how I picture it in my head. Also, there probably won't be that much story in Newt's POV anymore. That was to get the intro out of the way. Thanks again for the followers and views!**

After a night of sleeping outside, I woke up early to get started on job switching. According to Alby, Greenies are supposed to try out every job, and the keepers have a meeting to decide which job I'll be put in. Groaning, I made my way towards the kitchen to be trained by Frypan.

Upon entering the kitchen, Frypan throws an apron at my face. "Put this on. Don't want to be getting dirty and making the sloppers job any harder than it already is." Giving a sigh, I put on the apron. "So, what are we making?" He starts throwing vegetables on the counter. "Stew." He answers simply. I raise my eyebrow. "For breakfast?" He stops what he's doing to give me a look. "We eat what we have to, Greenie. Cut up these carrots."

After everything was in the pot to boil, we moved on to making bread. If I'm completely honest, I had a lot of fun cooking. Frypan was really nice and helpful. I wouldn't mind having this for a job at all.

After breakfast, I moved on to Clint to help the Med-jacks. I walk in the infirmary type area, and he stares me down. "Please don't pull a knife on anyone." I raise up my hands. "Sorry, sorry. I promise I won't stab anyone.. On purpose." He rolls his eyes before walking over to a glader on his stomach. "He's sunburnt pretty bad on his shoulders. It's starting to blister." I look over his shoulders and nod. "What do you guys have for sunburns?" Clint shrugs. "Nothing, really. I don't really know what to do." I raise my eyebrow. "The med-jack doesn't know what to do?" He sighs. "I got my job the same way you did, Greenie. Figure something out." Staring at his back, I decide to put some cold water on a rag and drape it over his shoulders. "Are you feeling any discomfort?" I ask the glader. He nods slightly. "It's hard trying to garden with my shoulders shucked up like this." I nod in agreement. "I think I have an idea. Clint, do you guys have any tea?"

I brew some hot black tea and soak a rag in it. I carefully drape it over his shoulders. He hisses at the heat. "I know, I know.. But the tea really will help. Just wait." He gives a slight nod and I move over to help another glader with a cut leg.

About 2 hours later after re-applying the tea to his back every 30 minutes, I take the rag off of his back. The redness has significantly gone down, and it was starting to tan. Clint raised his eyebrows. "Impressive. Never thought to use tea for sunburns. Very good." Satisfied that I helped, I walked to the kitchen for lunch.

After getting some leftover stew from Frypan, I take a seat by myself. After about half of my stew was gone, I see a familiar figure hovering over me. Unamused, I raise my head to meet his gaze. "Yes?" I question with slight irritation in my voice. "Woah there, Greenie. I'm not here to fight. I'm uh," he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Sorry for yesterday." I raise my eyebrow, wondering if he's serious. "It's alright. No big deal." He nods once and extends a hand. "I'm Gally. You are?" I smile and shake his hand. "Raine. Nice to meet you, Gally."

After lunch, I headed to the garden to meet Zart. He didn't really talk as much as I thought he would. "Just pick anything you see that's ripe, and put it in a basket." I nod slowly and pick up the nearest basket. "Alright," I mumble. As I'm picking, I try my best to remember anything about myself. Seeing how I'm not going to get much answers, I sing the first thing that pops into my head.

Elder your time is come.  
>Now I am filled with sorrow.<br>Weary eyes need resting.  
>Heart has become grey and slow,<br>in waking sleep of freedom.

We sing, rejoice,  
>We tell the tales.<br>We laugh and cry,  
>We love one more day.<p>

After Zart dismissed me for the day, I met up with Newt. He approaches me with a big smile. "There's our Greenie. Tired?" I sigh. "Very, to be honest." His eyes soften. "I know this must feel really weird to you, but on the plus side, the keepers were very impressed with your work today. Say it'll be a hard choice." I smile at that. "I'm just glad I could help. When's nap time." He chuckles and throws an arm over my shoulders. "Don't get too worn out Greenie, we still have a bonfire to go to."

The bonfire was pretty average. Boys laughed about stories and Gally held a wrestling competition. I decided to go sit on some rocks and watch the stars. Not long after, I feel someone sit down beside me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I turn to see Newt looking up into the sky. "Very." I agree. "Something the creator's decided not to take from us, more like." I nod slowly. "Who do you think put us here?" He shrugs. "Who knows. If you ever find the slintheads, feel free to ask." I chuckle lightly. As much as I'd like to know, it feels slightly better not to. Newt's hand brushes over mind and he takes it to analyze it. I raise my eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He keeps staring at my hand. "Just looking. Your fingertips are really calloused." I look at my hands. "I guess they are. I wonder why?" He shrugs. "Maybe you were a musician in your past life." I look down at my hands. "Maybe so. Why'd you say past life? We're still the same person, you know." He looks back up at the sky. "I like to think that this was a chance to start over. Who we were before the maze, doesn't matter. We are who we are now so it seems." I nod slowly. I can understand where he's coming from.

After the bonfire was over, I lay out and look at the sky. What Newt said wouldn't get out of my head. What if he was right? What if the people we were before the maze no longer exist? Hanging onto that thought, I drifted off into sleep.


	3. Therapy

**Hey, guys.**

**Yes, I'm posting again so soon.**

**I'm really sorry about last chapter being so short. I was writing it in the middle of beauty school after finishing up for the day, and we had to leave early, so I posted what I had. I hope this chapter fills the other one a little bit. Also, fluff warning. I couldn't resist.**

Upon agreement with the keepers, I was chosen to be a med-jack. I didn't mind the job really. I was very happy to help the gladers in the small ways that I could. When there wasn't much to do, I would still go help Zart and Frypan out with whatever they needed.

I've been in the glade for about a month now. I was starting to get used to my new surroundings and the gladers. I finally got to meet Minho, the keeper of the Runners, and he's been teasing me about Newt ever since_. "Gally, don't stand too close! That's Newt's girlfriend!" _I rolled my eyes. At least he was good natured.

I'm slowly starting to learn the Glader slang as well, and catch myself using it on many occasions. "Aw love, it sounds strange coming out of your mouth!" Newt would tease me. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Oh well, it's hard _not_ to talk that way after being around it so long.

While I was working on cleaning up my mess in the infirmary, I heard a familiar beeping noise. I peeked out the window to see people running to the box. Curiosity took over as I followed the gladers over to meet the new Greenie. I was secretly grateful I'd start going by my name again as well.

As I saw Newt jump down into the box, it brought back memories of when I was in that position. Newt's the best person to go in there after them, though. He's the most soothing out of all of the Gladers in my opinion.

"Newt, what do you see?" Alby asked.

"It's a boy. A really young boy. I think he's having a panic attack." Oh no. If he doesn't calm down, he'll make himself pass out. I push my way through the gladers and hop down into the box with Newt. "Raine, what are you doing?" He questioned. I smile gently and turn towards the young boy. "Hi there, my name is Raine. Do you know your name?" He shook his head. My question kind of didn't help much.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. It happens to all of us." I crawl closer to him and put my hands on his cheeks. "Shh. It's alright. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. Will you do me a favor?" The boy nodded slowly. "Okay. Breathe in through your nose slowly, and out through your mouth for a few seconds. Will you do that for me?" I help wipe the tears out of his face as he breathes. I breathe with him. "Good. Just keep breathing. I'm right here." I offer small encouragements and hum the most soothing tune I can remember. After a minute or so, his breathing returns to normal and he wipes his eyes. I smile at him. "Welcome to the Glade. Would you like to come out?" He nodded meekly and I turn to Newt, to see him staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I question. He just blushes and looks away. "Send down the ropes!" He orders.

After we got the small boy out of the box, he looked around at everyone staring at him. I encouragingly put a hand on his shoulder and led him to Homestead. "It's okay. I know your head is swimming with questions, but you'll get the answers you want in the morning. Get some rest, I'll wake you for dinner."

After the boy is settled, I decide to go and take a bath in the small river. We have a river for bathing, and a seperate one for fresh water. After making sure no one is around, I disrobe and let the cool water wash away the dirt on my skin. Smiling at the feeling of the cold water, I decide to sing.

_Three little birds sat on my window,_

_and they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon,_

_so sweet._

_Little girls double dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes we get it wrong,_

_but it's alright._

_The more things seem to change, _

_the more they stay the same._

_Don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on._

_Show me your favorite song._

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

After I finished, I keep wondering where the random lyrics popping in my head are. It's nice to have something up there though. I have a slight feeling music was very important to me before the glade.

After drying off and putting my clothes back on, I walk back up to see everyone staring at me, then going back to work quickly. I raise my eyebrow in curiosity. "They were hearing you sing, love." I can't help but smile as I turn to see Newt's face. "Oh, I didn't realize I was being loud. I hope I wasn't being a distraction or anything." Newt gave me a soft gaze. "I think you do well of distracting even without using your pretty voice." I feel my cheeks start to heat up. "Stop that, Newt." I mumble as I look away. He chuckles at me. "You're so easy to shuck with, Raine."

When dinner was about to be ready, I head into Homestead to wake up the younger boy. After I wake him up, he informs me that his name is Chuck. I smile at him and properly introduce myself. "Hello, Chuck. My name is Raine." and offer him a small hug. After walking Chuck to the mess hall, I noticed him chatting with a few of the other gladers. I think he'll fit in here just fine.

Newt tells me a lot of the other Gladers complained about having to sleep outside, but I liked it. Gazing at the stars helped me sleep. When I was about to doze off, I felt a figure sit next to my sleeping bag. I roll over to see exactly who I was hoping for. "Can't sleep?" I ask him. He shakes his head at me. "Not really. You?" I offer him a sleepy smile. "I was working on it." He smiles and moves my hair out of my face. "Sorry, love. I guess I'll go." As he starts to get up, I grab his arm. "Stay awhile if you want." I sit up with him and gaze at the stars.

"Newt?" I ask. "Yes, love?" I word my next question carefully. "You don't have to tell me, but I was wondering.. Why do you have a slight limp?" He doesn't answer back, so I peek over to see him looking up at the sky. "I tried to kill myself in the maze." He mumbled. I search his face, hoping to see a kidding expression, but all I see is his eyes darken. "I didn't want to be here anymore. I chose the easy way out. Didn't work out as planned though, and shucked up my leg." I lower my eyes. How could one so happy want to die just like that?

He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face to meet his gaze. "What are you thinking about, love?" I feel my eyes begin to water. "Just thinking.. Thinking about trying to be in this Glade without you. Thinking what it would've been like if I never knew you, and I just-" I had to stop talking, I heard my voice begin to crack. He shakes his head and caresses my cheek. "Don't cry, Raine. Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. If I do, I'll take you with me. Good that?" I nod and put my hand over his. "Good that."

We spent almost the whole night talking to each other. We talked about our nightmares, our hopes for when we get out of here, our future, our likes and dislikes, we talked about everything together. After that, I laid my head on his chest and began to drift off. If Minho saw us right now, I can picture the stories he'd tell. I didn't care. After tonight, I realized that Newt meant more to me than I ever thought he could. I felt him try to gently get up, but I wrapped an arm around him.

"Stay." I wanted him to stay with me.

And he stayed with me until morning.


	4. Good That?

**To be honest, I was super excited to get writing again. Thank you so much for your reviews! It makes me so happy knowing others like my story.**

**Fluff gloriousness beware. I figured I'd add fluff now before the story getss all shucked up with feels and such.**

**Raine's POV:**

It's been about a week since Chuck arrived at the Glade. Ever since, he's been following me around like a lost puppy, which, I must admit that it's kind of cute. He's been given the job slopper due to his age and height, but I don't think he minds much.

Since not many Gladers have been getting injured lately, I help out Zart whenever I can. I love being outside in the gardens just as much as I love helping those who are hurt. "Raine, help pick some plums from the tree." He tosses a basket my way. I catch it and offer him a playful salute. However, when I walk over to the tree, I notice I am way too short to reach them. Just as I was mapping out a plan to climb the tree, Dally walks by. "Hey, Raine. What are you doing?" I look over and offer him a smile. "Supposedly picking plums, although I'm too short." He chuckles and walks over, picking me up by my waist and sitting me on his shoulders. "Better?" I grin and giggle. "Yes. Thanks, Dally."

**Newt's POV:**

Before Chuck arrived, I secretly requested that the creators send an instrument with the next supply drop. I wasn't positive what instrument Raine wanted to play, or played, but I figured they'd know. After placing it in my room, I pay her a visit in the gardens to have her pick it up. I can't help but smile when I think about how happy she'll be. I don't know if she'll like it, but I really hope she does. Shuckin' creators barely answer any of our requests, I wonder why they did this time.

I make my way out to the gardens, trying to figure out what to say to her to get her to come up to my room. After getting closer, I notice Gally lifting her up onto his shoulders. Jealousy rolled through my stomach when I heard her giggling. I swear, I felt my shuckin' eye twitch a bit. Who the bloody hell did he think he was? Just casually running his thumbs across her thighs like that. I shook my head and looked away. What right did I have to get jealous anyway? Even so, the feeling wouldn't go away.

**Raine's POV:**

After getting a good amount of plums, Dally sat me down gently. "There you go. Did you get enough?" I motion to my full basket. "All thanks to you. Thanks again, Dally." He offers me a nod before turning and returning to where the builders were gathered. I return to Zart with the plums, then set off to hunt down Newt.

At lunch, I see him sitting down by himself at a table, quietly eating his food. I smile to myself and walk over. "Hey, Newt." I sit down across from him. He looks up and back down to his food. "How're you today?" He didn't respond and kept looking at his food. I play with the ends of my hair. "So, I picked a lot of plums for Zart today." Newt gets up and walks out of the mess hall. A twinge of sadness runs through me. Did I do something?

After finishing lunch, I set off to try again. I couldn't deal with him being mad at me. I wonder why he's acting like this. I saw him talking to Alby, and decided it's best not to interrupt. I sigh defeated, and walk back to Clint to see if I'm needed.

After dinner, I sit down and think. What could I have done wrong? Did I smell? I sniff my armpit. No, I don't smell.. Did I say something wrong? I thought back to what I said to him. I sigh and shake my head. No, I offered him small talk. Maybe I bored him? I groan and put my face in my hands. What could it be?

After a little while, I try to find him again. After a whole day of him avoiding me, I think I'd feel better if he just cussed me out and got it over with. I spotted him talking to Gally. Both of them had serious expressions on their faces. I'm unsure if I should interrupt them. Soon, Gally storms off and goes back into Homestead, leaving Newt where he's standing. We meet eyes, and he turns away to walk off.

Now I'm starting to get frustrated. If I did something wrong, I just wished he'd tell me. I start jogging to catch up with him. "Newt!" I exclaim, but he won't turn around. "Newt!" I scream louder. Finally, he gives and stops walking, but keeps his back to me. "Yes, Raine?" Another wave of sadness. He usually doesn't call me by my name, only love. "What did I do?" He sighs. "I don't know what you're speaking of." I cross my arms. "You've been avoiding me all day. If I did something, just scold me for it and get it over with." Angry tears start to well up in my eyes. "I'd rather you yell at me and call me a slinthead instead of not talking to me at all." I add.

He sighs and runs his hands over his face before turning to me. "You didn't do a thing, love. It was my fault." I sigh. "Then what is it?" He looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "When I saw you on Gally's shoulders, I got a bit angry, that's all." I stare at him. "You avoided me all day because you were jealous of Gally?" He meets my gaze and nods once. "I know. Be mad all you want." I give him a stern glare before I can't take it anymore. I burst out in laughter. Newt raises his eyebrows at me. "Why are you laughing?" I hold up a finger and hold my sides. Was he serious? I wipe a tear. "Newt, you don't have to be jealous of Dally." He glances at me. "Oh?" I shake my head. "Just trust me. Good that?" He shakes his head and smirks at me. "Good that. C'mon." He grabs my hand and leads me to Homestead. "Where are we going?" He glances back at me. "My room."

We walk up the narrow steps and enter a room, which I'm guessing is Newt's. "Okay, love. Close your eyes," he instructs. I do as I'm told. I hear some shuffling noises. "Okay, open them." I open them and look on his bed. Sitting there was a wooden violin in a black case, causing my heart to flutter. "Is.. Is this for me?" He nods and smiles. "I um, figured you'd want to play an instrument. I put in a request last month for an instrument and, this is what they sent. I understand if you-" He can't finish his sentence before I run over and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you so, so much Newt. Thank you." I bury my face into his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. "No problem, love."

I walk over and look at it. I sit down next to it on his bed and look closer. I run my fingers along the neck. "It's beautiful." I say, but it comes out a whisper. Newt sits next to me on his bed. "Can you try and play it?" I nod swiftly and carefully remove it from the case.

Holding it in my hand had such a familiar feeling. I couldn't quite place a finger on how, but it did. It felt like it belonged to my hands and my hands only. Putting it up to my face, I close my eyes and strike a note.

And another, and another, and another.  
>After a few seconds, it felt like my hands moved on their own. A gasp then a smile came from my mouth as I began to play faster. This tune was nostalgic to me; it was beautiful. It felt as if I wrote it myself. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt the goosebumps start to form on my arm.<p>

After the song, I place the violin down and turn to look at Newt. He's wearing a soft expression with a faint smile on his face. "So, did it sound okay?" I asked him. He just shook his head slowly and said, "Even though I can't remember my past, I know I've never heard something so beautiful." He slowly caressed my cheek. "Or seen someone so beautiful." I put my hand on his.

And just like that, we were kissing.

It was slow at first, almost as if he was asking permission. I wrapped my other arm around his neck, showing him permission was granted. Soon, the kiss started to get deeper. His hands went to my face, down my neck, down my sides, and rested on my waist. Feeling lack of closeness, I straddle his waist and wrap my arms around his neck securely.

He trailed kisses from my mouth to my cheeks, to my jawline, down my neck, and to my collarbone. Our breathing became heavy the lower he went. He kissed me on the mouth and squeezed my hip bones gently, earning a soft moan from me. I run my fingers through his shaggy hair and tug gently, earning a groan for myself. As he started to trail more kisses down my neck and move his hands across my stomach, it clicked.

"Newt," He kissed me again. "Newt, we have to stop." He instantly removed his hands from my stomach. "Love, I'm sorry. I lost control a bit." I gently kiss him. "It's not that. I want it to, it's just.." I look over at the doorless door frame. "We don't have a bit of privacy... Ever." Newt lets out a quiet laugh and shakes his head. "We'll just have to get something done about that." I smile and put my forehead to his. "I've been waiting a long time for you, love." He says quietly, rubbing small circles in my back. "I've waited a lifetime for you, Newt."

"Good that?"

"Good that." I agreed, as he planted his lips on mine once more.


	5. Raine?

**Evening, shanks. Yet another chapter of our Newt love story. Sorry if you're sick of fluff, but I figured I'd get as much as possible before things start getting intense. I wanna thank you guys again so much for all of your support with this story! Hearts to you all xoxo**

**Side note: This chapter contains hints of sexual activity. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm super sorry.**

**Raine's POV:**

It's been about 2 weeks since that night with Newt. Ever since, I haven't slept alone. Newt requested that I sleep in his room with him, and I was more happy to oblige. When we told Alby, he shook his head and said, "As long as you slintheads aren't shuckin' knockin' boots, I'm fine with it." Even though our makeout sessions have gotten pretty hot and heavy, we never went any further.

Med-jack work was pretty slow. Occasionally, someone would come in with a cut or a sunburn, but other than that, things were pretty calm around the Glade. Everyone stuck to their day to day work, and I offered Zart any help I could in between minor injury cases.

I've mostly made friends with all of the Gladers. Some were untrusting, but I understood. I was the only girl after all. Despite popular opinion, Dally wasn't too bad. Minho loved to give Newt and I a hard time. A day doesn't pass where he doesn't make _some _sort of comment. At lunch and dinner, Newt and I would always be seated side by side. Sometimes we'd even hold hands under the table.

There wasn't a time I looked at him and didn't feel my heart flutter. To me, he was pure perfection. At night, he wrapped an arm around me and looked up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. He turns to gaze at me. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Why did you choose me? I mean, there's loads of other bloody gladers around here. I don't see why you chose me of all."<p>

I smile and move closer to him. "That answer is simple." He stares at me, waiting for the answer. I kiss his shoulder gently. "Simply because no one in the world can make me feel like you do. I may not remember anyone outside of these walls, but it matters none. None of the other boys here drew my attention like you did. You're my light." He caressed my cheek. "I don't seem special at all, love. I just want you to be happy." I look at him seriously. "Then don't ever question yourself. I love you just the way you are." His eyes soften. "Love me, hm?" I nod. "I love you, Newt." He kisses me gently on the forehead, then the lips. "I love you too, Raine."

_"Don't hurt her, just erase her memory and get it over with." Thomas ordered. "Raine, listen to me. You have to figure out how to get them out. You need to help them before things take a turn for the worst. Raine, you must help them. You're their only hope. You're their.."_

_Blackness._

I jolt awake and look around. I look over to see Newt still sleeping soundly, an arm lazily draped over my side. I take a deep breath. I wonder when these nightmares will end? Gently, without waking Newt, I crawl out of the bed and head down the stairs. I need a cold bath.

I take a hair tye and tye my hair up in a messy bun. A few smaller hairs escape and frame my neck and face, but that's okay. I undress and neatly fold my clothes and put them to the side before slowly entering the water. A shiver travels up my spine. The water is very cold, but feels good on my feverish skin. I cup water on my face and splash my face. I stand there and gaze at the moon. I wonder to myself if anyone else has dreams like I do. As I'm deep in thought, I feel two tanned arms snake their way around my waist. I give a sigh of relief and lean into him.

"You looked lonely, love." I nod gently. "I was."

He plants a kiss gently on my neck, which causes me shiver. "You know," he says quietly. "You have tattoos." I swallow. "I do? Where?" He kisses my shoulder gently. "Here." He moves his fingers slowly up my side. "And here." He kisses the back of my neck. "Here." I shiver again. "Newt, we can't.. What if someone sees?" He plants another kiss on my neck. "We're alone now, love. Are we not?" I nod slowly. "Just tell me to stop, and I will," he whispered in my ear, as his hand starts exploring. I let out a quiet moan and shake my head. He grabs my hand and pulls me further into the water.

After we wake up the next morning, I talk to Newt about my dream over breakfast. "Someone was telling you that you were our only hope?" He asked. I nod. "I don't know who it was, or where I was. It was really dark." I shrug. He stares intently before nodding once. "We gotta talk to Alby about this. Why didn't you tell me last night?" I slight blush shows up on my cheeks. "Because you were.. Distracting." His face turns into a smirk. "Really, 'cause if I recall, love, it was hard trying to keep you quiet in the first-" I shush him. "Enough," I say in a hushed tone, causing him to laugh.

Newt and I head to Alby to tell him about my dream, and possibly get some answers. After I tell him everything that happens, he stares at me for what seemed like a lifetime. "So you were told to get us out?" I nod once. He looks down. "Then I guess that leaves us with one option. Tomorrow morning, you head out with Minho to run the maze."

Newt slammed his hands down on the table. "Absolutely not. No shuckin' way. There's no way you're sending her in that buggin' maze." I wince. I've never really heard him so angry. "Slim it, Newt. What other options do we have? Her dream might mean something, and that something is gettin' the shuck outta here. I respect your opinion, I really do, but put your buggin' personal feelings aside and let her help us. Good that?" Newt stares at him for a second before storming off. I sit there and stare at my hands. "Raine." I look up to meet Alby's gaze. "You willing to try and get us out of here?" I nod matter of factly. "I would love to help in any way I can." Alby nods once. "Good that."

Walking back to the infirmary, I hear a familiar noise. _The box. _I follow everyone else and run over to it. I heard Chuck mumble something about not being Greenie anymore.

As the box arrived, I noticed Newt was no where to be found. I swallowed hard. I hated it when he was upset in any way.

I peeked down to see a boy laying there. He looked about our age, with brown hair. Alby reaches down to check his pulse, but he jolted awake. "Raine." He said, looking up at the sky. Everyone in the glade turns to look at me.

Oh, shuck.


	6. Maze Part 1

**Cliffhangers are the worst. Please forgive me. /3**

**We broke 1,000 views! Gah, I'm so excited that you guys are still enjoying this story. I can't thank you enough for the support I'm getting. It makes me more excited to write for you guys.**

**Raine's POV:**

Every glader turns to give me a stern look. I laugh nervously, not knowing what to say. "Maybe it's supposed to rain soon?" They don't laugh. Tough crowd.

After they help the boy out of the box, he takes off running toward the maze. "Stop!" I start running after him. If he keeps running like this, he's going to-

As I thought this, he hit the ground out cold. Clint, Bill, and I run over with with a stretcher to haul him to the infirmary.

After we get him settled, Clint goes to a council meeting and Bill goes to help fetch the supplies for this month. I dip a rag into cold water and begin washing dirt and residue from the new Greenie's face. Something about his face triggers something in me. I touch his cheek gently. Why do I feel like I should know you?

As I walk outside to dump out the dirty water, my mind wonders to Newt. I wonder if he's still unhappy with Alby's decision. I know he isn't directly upset with me, but he will be after he hears I'm willing to go into the maze. I know he worries about my safety, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. "The maze does something to you," he told me once. "It shucks with your mind."

Alby told Minho to take me to the shack where they had mapped out the maze. "There are eight sections," Minho explains. "One through eight are on the walls of each section. At night, the maze opens up new sections, and closes off the other." I nod slowly and peer at the map. "Minho, it looks like you've mapped everything." He nods. "I did. If there was a way out, we would've found it by now."

Now it all makes sense.

"So, if there isn't a way out, why do you run the maze daily?" Minho looks at me. "Think about it. There are several guys out there thinking that one day, we'd be able to get out. How much further do you think we'd get if they had no hope of leaving?" I run my finger along the sides of the map. "There's a way out. It's just not in plain sight." Minho sighs. "Look, every inch of this maze is mapped. I mapped it myself. I know the maze better than anyone, Raine. I repeat, if there was a way out, it would've been found."

"Think about it, Minho. If the creaters went through the trouble to get us here in the first place, they wouldn't make the way out as simple as an open end to the maze. What do grievers look like?" He swallows. "They're robotic looking. They look like a huge shuckin' weapon with legs." I nod slowly and think. Metallic creatures, not mammalistic type. Suddenly, it clicks. "Minho, you said grievers don't come out at day, yes?" He nods once. "So they have to go somewhere during the day. They have to go somewhere only they can get in. They're robotic, yes? So someone has to control their actions." He widens his eyes. "Raine, you're not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

I place both hands on the table in front of me. "Minho, we have to kill a griever."

**Newt's POV:**

I wish there was something I could do or say to change their minds. Raine is excellent at everything she does here. She's very important. She knows her way around, she's familiar with all of the jobs and how to do them, and she is the only one who knew how to calm new Greenies down without knocking them out.

Atleast, that's what I was telling myself.

I knew the real reason why she couldn't go, and Alby does too. She couldn't go because she can't leave me. She can't be in danger like that. She deserves so much more than being obsessed with that bloody maze. I hit my hand on the table in frustration. Why do I have to be so bloody selfish? If anyone was capable, it was her. She was too smart for her own good. She's athletic and can do her part. Even so, a small part of me wants to be selfish and keep her here with me, to keep her here alive.

I need to find her and convince her not to go. Alby will be bloody pissed, but I don't care. It was worth keeping her safe. I start walking to the shack where Minho keeps the map. Walking back here gives me enough bad memories of my own. I really hope Raine will understand.

I peek in the room to hear Raine say, "Minho, we have to kill a griever."

No.

A million emotions are swimming inside of me as I play those words in my head over and over. I slam the door open. Raine and Minho stare at me with wide eyes, but I'm just looking at her. "Are you bloody _insane?_ You can't go kill a shuckin' griever, Raine. That's bloody dangerous." She sighs before responding to me. "Newt, think logically here-" I cut her off. "No, _you_ be logicial. Don't be a slinthead and run in that maze to kill a bloody griever. Do you wish to die, Raine? Is that it? Are you wanting to kill yourself?" At this point, Minho slowly backs out of the room. "Just because you're afraid of the maze, doesn't mean all of us have to be, Newt! Stop thinking about your damn self!" She exclaims, eyes blazing in anger.

I can't take it anymore. She was right.

She was bloody right.

I was scared of the maze. She is the only fearless one here, on that note. No one, _no one_ has ever suggested killing one before. No one has been brave enough to even suggest something so insane. I feel my eyes start to burn. She had every right to be mad at me. She had every bloody right.

Instead, she came and kneeled in front of me and held me. She snaked her small arms around my neck and held me. I was so cruel to her, but she is still here. "Why?" I ask her. "Why aren't you mad at me?" She sat in my lap. "Because, Newt. Why would I ever be mad at you for caring for me? I know you said what you did out of anger.. I know you don't want something bad to happen. It's okay to be scared, Newt. I'm scared, too. There's life outside of here for us, Newt.. There's a whole world we no longer know. What's the hurt in trying?"

"Losing you," I mumble. "Selfish of me, isn't it?" She shook her head. "I'd act the same way. The very same."

I don't know how long we held each other on the floor.

All I knew is that I didn't belong anywhere else.

**Raine's POV:**

Minho wakes me up early to grab a bite before we begin running the maze. Minho told me Ben went ahead before us to begin running. After we ate something, we began walking to the maze door. "Wait!" I turn around to see Newt limping toward us. "Newt, go get some rest. You deserve it." He gives me a kiss. "Good luck out there, love." I smile and kiss him again, ignoring Minho's fake gagging noises in the background.

After reaching the door, Minho took off in a jog. "Follow me," he instructed.

I kept close to Minho at all times, making sure to look at my surroundings. He tells me the sequence of the sections that open and explains what time we need to be back. I run my hands along the walls as I run. Surely, something can be triggered to open the way out.. I just don't know what it could be.

All of a sudden, Minho and I freeze.

A blood chilling scream echos throughout the maze.

"...Ben," Minho mumbles. "We need to find him."

Minho tried to remain calm as we ran, but I could tell he was panicking. I lost track long ago of where we were. "This way!" Minho instructed. We went through a lot of different walls and made so many turns that I started to get dizzy. "BEN!" Minho screamed his name. We were following the noises he was making. Eventually, we reach where he is.

"He's been stung..." As if on queue, Ben charges toward me. I back up before losing my balance. "Minho!" I exclaim. I cover my face right as Minho hits Ben on the back of the head. I watched Ben hit the ground out cold. "C'mon, Raine. We need to get him back to the infirmary." I nod once before helping him hold Ben up. I look up, and that's when I notice it. It's getting dark outside.

Ben was heavy. Getting out of here felt like it was taking forever. Minho looked panicked.

We were gonna make it.

**Newt's POV:**

I notice how dark it's getting, and I try my best not to panic. I notice the other Gladers looked as unsure as I did. Soon, everyone was crowding the maze doors and awaited their return.

I couldn't help but follow.

Everyone crowded the doors. They should've been back ages ago. I wonder what's making them take this buggin' long. Everyone had grim looks on their face as they watched to see if anyone, anyone at all, would come through those doors.

All of a sudden, we hear the doors begin to close,

and I feel sick.

I also hear screaming. I look up to see Raine and Minho carrying Ben. I can already tell he's been stung. In the day time?

If they leave him, they'll make it.

"Raine, RUN! Leave him! Get out of there!" Everyone screams at them to hurry. They scream at them to leave Ben behind, but I know she won't do it. They both won't leave him.

Raine and I lock eyes. I feel my bloody knees begin to give out.

She mouths the words _I love you_ to me,

right before the maze doors slam shut.

I fall to the ground on my knees.

For the first time since I've gotten here, I allowed myself to cry.


	7. Maze Part 2

**I pulled another cliffhanger on you guys, but I hope you forgive me.**

**On a happy note, this story has almost reached 3,000 views. It has 19 followers, and 32 favorites. That's so amazing of you guys. This story wouldn't be possible without all of you. I really hope you still like it, and I hope you'll still review. I am always open for suggestions. Also, I may be starting cute one shots involving Raine and Newt, maybe some with the other gladers too! I know there are some Gally and Minho lovers out there. Shipping is an art after all.**

**Enough rambling, Ashlee. Continue on with the story.**

**Raine's POV:**

I couldn't get Newt's facial expression out of my head; a mix between despair and complete anger. _No one survives a night in the maze._ Those words played over and over. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to switch into survival mode, even though I wanted to sit there and cry all night.

Minho sits Ben down and plops down next to him. "Great, we just killed ourselves." I look over at him. "What were we supposed to do, Minho? Leave him here? No." He shook his head. "We need to go. We need to run before the grievers come out." He starts to run past me but I grab his arm. "No, we can't leave Ben. Help me hide him."

Minho and I decided to tie him to a vine and pull him up so he wouldn't be in line of sight for grievers, but holy cow, was he heavy. Minho and I kept pulling and pulling. "Almost there, Minho. Almost." As we turned back to the vine to keep pulling, I heard a door open. "We gotta go. We gotta go now." I shake my head. "No. Keep pulling. We're almost there. We gotta keep pulling." We kept pulling more and more. We were so close. Minho looks over and sees a griever. "Sorry, Raine. I'm sorry." He lets go of the vine, and takes off running. "Minho! You slinthead!" I exclaim, almost losing grip of the vine.

I push off the wall with my feet and slide under the vine mess to hide. I try to regulate my breathing and stay absolutely still. I look around me, looking for something to help me. I see a thick root sticking up from the ground. _Perfect._

I try to silently make my way over to the root, when I hear a metallic clinking sound approaching me. _Shit._ I remain absolutely still and stare at the small opening in the vines,

and that's when I see it.

A giant, spiderlike metallic creature with a weird slime coming out of its mouth stalks by me. I hold my breath with wide eyes. _That's_ a griever? Holy shit. I don't allow myself to breathe until I see it turn around the corner. I take a deep breath, and tie the vine holding Ben up to the thick root. _I'll come back for you, Ben. Trust me._

After Ben is securely tied up, I lightly move on my feet. The last thing I want is to attract its attention this far away from daytime. I tread carefully, making sure to analyze my surroundings as I go. Where the hell did Minho go? I have no idea where I'm even going. I look up and see a huge number 7 painted on the wall. This is obviously section 7. As I take a step to go on, Minho slams into me.  
>"Ow, you slinthead!" He pulls on my arm. "Raine, we gotta go. We gotta go now." I turn around to see a griever heading right toward us. Okay, yeah, I guess it is time to go.<p>

I don't know how long we were running. It felt like hours have gone by. We tried multiple times to lose the griever, but it kept finding us again almost instantly. I turned around and threw my dagger and watched it puntcure its eye. It let out a bone chilling scream before speeding up. I don't know how long I can keep going, and by judging the look on Minho's face, he didn't know either. Finally, we reached the section to get out and where Ben was hanging.

"Cmon, Raine! The maze is about to change. We can lose him!" I was all for it. As we were running, I got an idea. I start running toward the griever. "Raine! What the **shuck** are you doing?!" I ignored Minho's cries. "Cmon!" I lure the griever our way. "Cmon!" I keep running. The wall is closing. It's now or never; fail or success. I run toward the small entrance and fall on Minho.

The griever was smashed in between the walls. Minho's eyes widen. "You.. You killed it." I let it sink in for a moment. "Yeah, I guess." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Holy shuck. You killed a buggin' griever.." I shrug and try to hide my shaking hands. "Let's go get Ben and get the shuck out of here."

**Newt's POV:**

A sleepless night. A bloody long, long, sleepless night. That is what tonight was to me. My eyes were burning from crying. I've lost her. I've lost the only girl I've ever cared for. I felt empty on the inside. She was the other half of me; the better half. She evened out my dark side, and made it brighter. Now, she was gone in the blink of an eye. I knew I shouldn't have let her run that bloody maze, but I knew she would've anyway. She was just as hardheaded as she was smart. I sit down on my bed and run my hands through my hair.

Part of me was wondering if I could heal from this, and part of me was wondering if I could go on without her. Sure, I've done fine the past couple of years without her, but now that I know her, it's different.

It's all different.

I can't let it effect me now. I have bloody work to do. I can't let this keep me from it. I have to do my part like every other glader here.

I walk out to see nothing but grim faces. Judging by their looks, they feel exactly how I do.

It appeared to be a sleepless night for everyone.

I didn't realize how much Raine meant to everyone until she was closed into those walls. She'd been Chuck's motherly figure, Gally's friend, Zart's helper, Clint's go to, and my love. I head out to the gardens and begin cutting weeds.

After a little bit, I hear the maze doors begin to open. The noise brings a shock of pain through my stomach. I can practically hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her touch, and smell her long hair. I can practically see her cute bed head shaking me awake every morning. I squeeze my eyes shut. This is going to be harder than I ever imagined.

All of a sudden, I hear a Glader yell, "No shuckin' way!"

I whip around, almost falling over. I focus my eyes and see..

Her and Minho carrying Ben out of the maze.

I drop my machete and run to the best of my ability where all the other Gladers were gathering. As I get closer, it became more real. Raine and Minho spent the night in the maze, and they lived. Clint ran to get a stretcher to put Ben on. After they got back, Raine and Minho collapsed onto the ground. People were cheering all around them and asking tons of questions. Chuck was crying and hugging Raine's neck. Gally was messing with Minho.

Even so, we had our eyes locked on eachother.

She hugged Chuck back, then quickly got up and ran to me.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck and pressed herself against me. I buried my face into her neck. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I pushed them away. Then, right in front of absolutely everyone, I planted my lips on hers.

Again, and again, and again.

Some cheered, some pretended to be grossed out.

I didn't bloody care. I was holding my most prized possession in my arms.

"Did you see a griever?" Chuck asked. Raine nodded. "Yeah, I\ seen one." Minho cut in. "She didn't just see one, she shuckin' killed it." Everyone turned and looked at her, mouths agape. "You killed a griever?" I asked. She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Minho stares at her. "You guess so? You threw a dagger at it, hitting it directly in the eye while _running._ Then, you made the shuckin' thing smash itself. You killed it." People gasped and started mumbling random comments. "Well, how do you feel?" I ask her. She sighs and stretches. "I need a bath, and a nap."

Clint runs up to us after putting Ben in the infirmary. "Don't mean to interrupt but, it's the new Greenie. He's awake." Raine and I give him a nod and lock hands. "I guess my nap and bath will have to wait," She mumbled. I couldn't help but smile.

**Raine's POV:**

I walk with Newt, Clint, and Alby to the infirmary to see the new Greenie. Alby wants me to come along in case he has a mental breakdown. As we walk in, we see Bill trying to hold him down as he's thrashing around; I suppose that's my queue. I walk over to the thrashing boy and place my hands on his face. "Hey, hey. Calm down and look at me." He stares into my eyes with a horrified expression. "I understand you're scared, but please, calm down. Let's be rational here, yes?" He stops thrashing and sits on the bed. I smile at him and stroke his cheek. "Good. Now, can you tell me your name?" He thinks for a minute and looks me in the eye. "Thomas. My name is Thomas."

That voice. That name.

Pain hits my head. Head splitting pain is all I can feel. I cry out and crumble on the ground. I hear Newt's voice yelling, but I can't make out what he's saying. My mind's going a mile a minute as I lay on the ground and hold my head.

And then, everything stops.

_Darkness._


	8. Thomas?

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was gone all evening, so I came home and went straight to bed.**

**I would like to address quickly some of the reviews I've gotten. (Thank you for reviewing by the way.)**

**I've gotten quite a few saying, "You're putting Newt through so much!" and so on. This is an ongoing battle. Falling in love in the glade is a struggle. Think about it, you're stuck in a place, not knowing who you are, memory flashes are happening, Gladers are dying, etc. It's a mess at it is, and throwing affections into the mix makes it harder on them.**

**I love Newt, guys. Don't worry, his pain comes with reason.**

**Also on a happy note, this story has broken 4,000 views. It literally makes my heart swell with happiness when I see you guys following this story. It drives me to write more and more for you guys.**

**Anyways, I will stop rambling, on to the story.**

**Raine's POV:**

_I cried out as he stabbed a needle in my arm. "This is for your own good. This is for the hope of mankind. I want you to remember that." I never chose to be here. I never chose to be a part of this sick experiment. None of us chose this. They took it upon themselves to choose our fate for us. I can't tell if I'm awake or asleep half the time. They keep me medicated all the time. After a while, they stopped injecting me with anesthesia; and that's when I knew. That's when I knew my fate would be the same as the boys they've put in the maze._

_I was to become one with them. I was to help them escape._

I awoke with a jolt and wiped the little beads of sweat from my forehead. _What happened? _I looked around the room. I was in the infirmary, probably after blacking out. I thought back to what happened. All he told me was his name, why did it give me such a headache? I look over to see Newt slouched over my bed fast asleep. I smile softly at him. It kills me knowing I make him worry this much.

I look over to see Thomas, our newest Glader, staring at the ceiling. I carefully move off the bed, carefully so I don't wake Newt up, and move over to him. "Can't sleep?" I ask him. He looks at me a second before nodding. "Are you okay?" I nod once. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. I remember blackness and, well, sitting here right now."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "Did I hurt you? Because if I did, I'm sorry." I shake my head. "No, I don't think it was your fault. I don't really remember what made me pass out." He motions to Newt. "He seems to think it's my fault. Wouldn't stop yelling at me for it." I look over at him with a soft smile. "He just worries, that's all. I've done nothing but make him worry, to be honest." He gives me a curious look. "What did you do? They kept getting happy that 'you were back', but where did you go?" I put my finger to my lips. "Alby will skin me if I explain before your tour tomorrow. No questions can be answered." He furrows his brow. "Why not?" I give him a smile and shake my head. "It's just the rules. Welcome to the Glade. My name is Raine."

Newt woke up and stretched. He looked at the bed I was in then up to me. "You're awake! Why didn't you wake me up, love?" I giggle. "You looked so cute uncomfortably crouched over my bed, I couldn't interrupt." He gives me a sleepy smile. "Can we go back to our room now? It's still bloody night time." I stand up and stretch. "I think that's a good idea. G'night, Thomas." He waves before I turn around and take Newt's waiting hand.

As we were walking back, I finally asked Newt. "What happened to me exactly?" He looks at me. "Exhaustion, mostly. Said you got a head pain and blacked out from it. No one can really answer that but you, really." I try to recall what happened. "It was after Thomas introduced himself, right?" Newt nodded once. "Yeah. For a minute I thought it was his fault. Wouldn't let him hear the end of it, too." I smile at him. "I bet you didn't. Listen.." I stop walking. He turns and looks at me. "What's wrong?" I feel tears start to sting my eyes, but I push them back. "I'm so sorry for always making you worry. I know it must suck being stuck worrying about me all the time." He gives me a soft look before kissing my forehead. "Loving you is the most painful thing I've done, but, it's the bloody best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sleep took a toll on both of us tonight. Wrapped up in Newt's arms, I forgot every worry in the world.

For right now, anyway.

I woke up to Minho shaking me. "Raine, we gotta go." I sleepily look at him. "What for?" I ask. He points over to the maze. "The griever, remember? The doors are open, and I know you need to check it out." I almost jolt out of bed. I completely forgot about the griever. Newt stirs in his sleep before waking up. He looks at me, then Minho. "No," he states simply. "Not happening. No bloody way." I give him a pleading look. "Newt, please understand. We killed the griever, and we need to go look at it. We won't be in there long, okay? We'll be back way before the doors close this time." He gives me a struggled look. "Fine, but hurry back. Alby won't be too happy about this, you know." I shrug. "If he wants out, he'll have to suck it up."

Minho and I run to where we were last night. "This way," Minho instructs. I follow closely behind him. Eventually, we reach the section where the griever was smashed last night.

I look at the sight and wrinkle my nose. The leg is sticking out, and there are griever guts all over the place. "C'mon, Minho. We need to pull it out." We grab onto the leg and begin pulling. "Bloody hell," I exclaim, pulling with all of my might. "You've been around Newt too much," Minho jokes. I roll my eyes. "No shit, Minho. Where else would I be?" He chuckles as we keep pulling.

Finally, the leg comes out of the wall, along with some of its guts. "Ew," I mumble. Minho nods and sighs. "Now what?" He asks. "Well," I start, and get closer. "We need to find a thingy." He stops and looks at me. "A thingy? We risked our lives, to get a thingy?" I shrug. "We have to look for it first, slinthead. Get looking." When I get closer, I hear a beeping noise. "Here." I said. Minho reaches down and grabs a pile of what appeared to be intestines, and pulled out a silver mechanism. "What is this?" He asks. I shake my head. "How am I supposed to know? Have you seen one before?" He shakes his head. "Never. We need to get this to Alby ASAP."

We head back to camp and meet Alby at the door. "What'd you find?" He asked. Minho tossed him the mechanism. "Something we've never seen before." Alby looks it over. "Why does it say seven?" Minho takes it and looks at it. "Well, section seven was open when we were trapped. Maybe that griever belonged to that section." I think outloud. "Minho, what's the maze sequence?" I looks up at me. "7, 1, 5, 2, 6, 4, 8, 3. Why?" I think for a second. "If section 7 was open last night, that means section one is open tonight, right?" He nods. "That means there are supposedly 7 other grievers in the maze alone." He nods slowly. "Where are you going with this." I stare at the mechanism. "Grievers don't come out during the day. They need something to get in and out of the maze. What if this," I hold up the mechanism. "is their way of getting in and out? If so, can we use it to get out too?" Minho and Alby stare at me. "That's a good possibility. It's worth checking out."

At nightfall, a bonfire went on in honor of Thomas' arrival. Every new Greenie gets a bonfire in honor of their arrival. Judging by some of the Glader's faces, they didn't want Thomas here. I wonder why that is? Gally keeps glaring daggers at him. Gally was stung and went through the changing a little before I arrived here. The changing lets you recover some of your memories, so I'm wondering if Gally knows something that we don't. Knowing Gally, he'll make it quite clear what he is thinking soon enough.

Newt walks over to me and grabs my hand. "Where are we going?" I ask. He shrugs. "My room." I raise my eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be here to celebrate new Greenies, Mr. Second-in-command?" He laughs and shakes his head. "Judging by yesterday's events, I'd say he knows who I am well enough. Besides, why would I pass up the one bloody opportunity to spend alone time with you?" I roll my eyes. He did have a point.


	9. A runner?

**Hello, fellow Gladers! I'm back again. Here to thank you guys again for all of the support for the story. I'm so glad you guys are getting into it. I haven't decided if I will end it at the end of Maze Runner, or go all the way to death cure. Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm collabing the book and movie into one (Hopefully pleasing movie lovers as much as book lovers).**

**Also, I wanted to point something out to you guys. I know that the Glade in the book have electricity and plumbing, but I like the idea better of them doing things natural (bathing in a lake, carrying lanterns, etc). Just thought I would point that out.  
>Also, I'm going to start doing some third-person writing. Don't worry, there will still be point of view writing! I just want to let you guys know what other Gladers are thinkingsaying, too.**

**Ashlee, you ramble too much. On with the story.**

**Raine's POV:**

As Newt and I put our clothes back on, we hear cheering coming from outside. Newt and I exchange a skeptical look before looking out the window. "Gally, what the shuck are you doing?" I ask outloud. Newt shrugs. "Looks like he's trying to look tough for the new Greenie, I'll bet." I nod in agreement. "C'mon, we should get down there before someone notices our absence."

After we get outside, I see Gladers bunched together in a circle. I already know what's going on before we get over there. "Rules are simple, Greenie," Gally explains. "I try to push you out of the circle, and you try to last for about 5 seconds." Laughter erupts among the Gladers. I love Gally to death, but ignorance leaked out of the guy's pores.

Watching the first 3 or 4 times Thomas has bit the dust, I've finally seen enough. "Gally, knock it off." I help Thomas up. "It's not fair. He literally just woke up from a coma." Gally snorts. "S'okay, Raine. Just breaking in the new Greenie." I roll my eyes. "Breaking _in_ the Greenie is different from _breaking_ the Greenie, Gall. You're breaking the Greenie." He looks at me for a second before turning to Thomas. "I've seen you before, Greenie. I'm gonna find out who you are. When I do, prepare yourself."

Thomas and Gally exchange looks. "C'mon, guys. This is a bonfire in Thomas' honor. Let us honor his arrival instead of watching him feast on the dirt." Gladers burst into quiet laughter, causing Gally's ears to turn red. "You know, Raine," he started, "I never challenged you when you got here. Care to see what you're made of?" I smirk before bending over and putting my hair in a ponytail. "Bring it, Gall."

We start walking in a circle. "The trick is, my fellow Gladers," I look around at everyone, "is to find your opponent's weak spot, and use it against him." I swoop down low and kick Gally's feet out from under him, watching him tumble to the ground. "As you can see, Gally has long, lanky legs. Without them, he's practically defenseless." Some Gladers start to chuckle. Gally grabs onto my leg and tries to pull me down. I turn around and land on my hands, putting pressure on Gally's wrist with my foot. "It's unsmart to get anywhere near your opponent's feet, because they could do something like this." After Gally releases my foot, I let him return to standing position. He charges at me, full force. I can tell he's no longer playing around. I duck under his arm and trip him, watching him land on his face. "Also, be careful where you charge. You may end up breaking your face."

Gally sits up and looks at me, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. You made your point. Good that." I laugh and help him up. "Good that," I agree.

I dust off my hands and start walking back over to Newt. Thomas stops me before I reach him. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Gally's kind of an asshole." I shrug. "No problem, really. He is an asshole, but shank's been through a lot. I'd be surprised if he wasn't." He offers me a nod before taking a seat next to Chuck. I turn around to look for Newt, but he's no where to be found. "Where's Newt?" I ask Chuck. He motions for Homestead. "He said he'd be right back." I nod and take a seat next to Thomas and Chuck.

Newt comes walking out of Homestead with my violin in his hand. I raise my eyebrow at him. "What are you scheming?" I ask. He gives me a cheeky grin before handing me the violin. "Play for us," he said. "All of that talent and I'm the only one who's bloody heard you. It's a great night, so play for us." People mumbled in agreement. "Please, love?" Newt asked, giving his best attempt at a puppy dog face. I roll my eyes before standing. "If this sounds bad, don't judge." I announce.

I position the violin on my shoulder and strike a note. Soon, my body takes over for me. Music comes pouring out of the violin like mad, whilst my legs cannot stay still. I start twirling and twisting all around the fire. It feels like everything is moving on its own once again; like it's moving on pure instinct. After the song I was playing was over, Gladers clapped and cheered all around. I bowed half jokingly, and smiled at everyone.

Tonight was a little _too_ perfect. I was just waiting for something bad to happen.

You know what they say, it's always calm before a storm, and boy, did we have a big storm coming.

After waking up the next morning, I noticed Newt was not laying beside me. He was probably up in the infirmary with Alby. Ben was going through a really rough time since being stung. Newt tells me that he's going through the Changing; although he won't tell me in detail what that is exactly. I know you regain part of your memory, but that's pretty much it.

I walk upstairs to see Newt and Alby sitting next to Ben's bedside. I walk over and drap an arm sleepily around Newt's neck. "How's he doing?" I ask. Alby shrugs once. "Holding up like the other shanks who get stung. Plot twist: Not too well." I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. "I hope he's okay." Alby and Newt nod in agreement. As soon as I'm about to turn to walk away, Ben snaps awake and grabs my wrist. I turn and look at him with wide eyes. "Ben, what are you-"

"Get them out Raine. You're supposed to get them out. Why aren't they out?!" He squeezes my wrist hard and I cry out in pain. Alby and Newt pry his hand off of me and hold him down as he thrashes. "Go get breakfast, love," Newt yells over Ben's screaming. "I'll be down soon." I rub my wrist and nod, hurrying out of the room.

**Third person POV:**

Thomas and Chuck sat across from each other while enjoying a plateful of eggs and bacon. Thomas looks up to see Raine walking in the cafeteria. "So, what's the deal with that girl anyway?" He asks Chuck. "What do you mean?" Thomas looks at her again. "She's the only girl here, right? Isn't that slightly suspicious?" Chuck swallows his food before responding. "I wouldn't let other Gladers hear you say that. Raine does her part plus more." Thomas looks at Chuck. "What do you mean?" Chuck motions around him. "She literally keeps this place going. I mean, yeah, Alby's the leader and all, but Raine is the brains. She's smart, too smart maybe. She's like a therapist for us. She always helps us out and makes us feel better. She's a good med-jack _and_ helps out Zart, Minho, and Frypan even when she doesn't have to."

Thomas peeks back at her again. She was pretty, he had to admit. Actually, she was gorgeous. "I'd like to think that my mom was just like her." Thomas didn't turn around, he kept staring at Raine. "Hey!" Chuck snapped him back to reality. "What?" Thomas questioned. "Don't get any ideas, Greenie. She's with Newt." Thomas rolled his eyes. "I wasn't, trust me." He felt his ears reddening. He knew Raine was Newt's, but he couldn't help staring at her.

"So, is she a runner, too?" Chuck nodded. "She's a little of everything, to be honest. She cooks, gardens, runs, and takes care of us when we're sick or hurt." Thomas nodded slowly. "How can I be a runner?" Chuck almost choked on his bacon. "What? Did I hear you right?" Thomas nodded. "How do I become a runner?" Chuck shook his head quickly. "No one wants to become a runner, Thomas. It's just something that has to be done. It's really dangerous." Thomas looked down at his food, suddenly not hungry.

All he knew was, he wanted to become a runner, and he needed to become a runner. Thomas put his plate away, and found his way to Raine's table. "I want to be a runner," he told her firmly. Raine couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. "You want to do what now?"


	10. Disaster

**Third person POV:**

After Raine practically laughing in his face, Thomas went to find Alby. There was a feeling deep inside of him, a feeling that he was supposed to be a runner. He knew deep down that being a runner was his true purpose here. He felt as if he was placed in this place to be different; to help. If running the maze would get them out, it was worth giving a shot.

After hunting Alby down in Homestead, Thomas felt slightly intimidated. He planned this out a lot better in his head. "What do you need, Greenie?" Alby asked him. A sudden burst of courage bursted through him. "I wanna be a runner," He told Alby. "I want to help. I need to be a runner. That's my purpose." Alby couldn't hold back his laughter. "Your purpose, Greenie? You have yet to shadow every keeper in the glade, so how do you know what your 'purpose' is?" Thomas shrugged. "It's just a feeling I have." Alby gave him a stern look. "Running isn't for fun, Greenie. It's shuckin' important. Those runners will give us hope yet. What makes you think that you got what it takes?" Thomas wasn't so sure how to answer that question. "I just do." He answered simply. Alby furrowed his brow. "That so? Good that. We'll see what Raine and Minho think of you." Judging by the tone of his voice, Thomas could tell that Alby was just humoring him.

Thomas and Alby met Raine and Minho by the gardens. "What's this about, Alby? I was helping one of the builders with a bad sunburn." Alby looks at Raine and crosses his arms. "This shank wants to be a runner." Minho and Raine look at Thomas. "Not this again," says Raine. "I told you; no one _wants_ to be a runner." Thomas shook his head. "I want to be a runner," he insisted. After a long minute, Minho finally speaks. "You don't know what you're stepping into, shank. This isn't a friendly game of tag."

Thomas bit back a mean comment. "See this girl?" Minho motioned to Raine. "She wouldn't be a runner either if she hadn't killed a griever and saved our lives." Thomas glanced at Raine. "If she can kill one, I probably can to." Raine raised her eyebrows as Minho poked him in the chest. "You don't know what you're talking about, Greenie. Raine killed one because she's smart. You're not helping your case any." Thomas looked at Raine. "I didn't mean because you were, well, you know.." Raine rolled her eyes. "A girl? You can say it. It's pretty clear that I'm female." Thomas nodded. "I meant because you didn't know much about the maze too, right? You were a Greenie before me and Chuck if I recall correctly. Maybe I could be useful as well."

Raine furrowed her brow before looking at Minho. "I say we make him go through the other keepers first. If he can't find something that sticks, send him in there. Don't sabatoge either, Greenie. No one has time to clean up your messes." Minho and Alby nodded in agreement. "Good that. You heard the lady; to Frypan you go."

**Raine's POV:**

These Gladers seriously can't go an hour without injuring themselves. I tightly wrap a bandage around a builder's foot. The shank wasn't paying attention, and dropped a heavy hammer on it. "Quit squirming," I order. As much as I love helping people, these builders will be the death of me.

Soon after I finish wrapping his foot, Chuck walks in. "Help," he whines. "What's wrong, Chuck?" He sticks his arms out. "This sunburn really hurts. Is there any way you can fix it?" I tell him to sit down before heading to Frypan to get black tea.

When I get into the mess hall, I see Frypan trying to teach Thomas how to make a biscuit. I try to contain my laughter when it sticks to the floor. "Hey, Fry. I need some black tea if you have any to spare." He motions for the cupboard. "Take what you need, Raine. You're always welcome in my kitchen." I smile and thank him before grabbing tea and heading back up to Chuck.

**Third person POV:**

Thomas takes off his apron and heads outside during break. With a sigh, he sits on the ground. When he looks up, he notices Raine doing target practice by the gardens. She was wearing her usual cargo shorts, but she wasn't wearing a shirt; only a sports bra. Thomas couldn't help but stare at her while she threw a knife, hitting the target dead center. He paid attention to all of her features. He looked at her hair, tied up into a messy ponytail. He looked at her toned stomach, her long and toned legs, her body tattoos, and the way her mouth would slowly open every time she through a knife.

"Greenie!" Newt yelled behind him. Thomas almost fell over, ears instantly turning red like he's been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. "I-I.." Newt laughed. "S'okay, Greenie. You're not the only shank that stares at her." Thomas didn't want to admit he was staring at her, but it wouldn't have done any good; because Newt knew. "Does it get annoying having all of these guys stare at her all day?" Newt shrugged. "Sometimes. I understand a little, since she's the only bloody girl here, but it bugs me sometimes." Thomas nods slowly. It must be difficult for Newt, being the apple of her eye, but tons of other guys wanting her as well.

"Do you ever get scared that she'll leave you for one of them?" Newt shakes his head. "I'm not worried. She's always had fancied me, for some bloody reason. Not complaining, though." Thomas glances at her. "Do you ever get scared of losing her in the maze?" Judging by how Newt's eyes darkened, Thomas knew he asked the wrong question. "Honestly, Greenie," Newt mumbled, "Every day of my bloody life."

Newt walked over and gave Raine a cup of water. She smiled and thanked him, before drinking it down in one setting. Thomas couldn't help but have a twinge of jealousy when he bent down to kiss her. He shook his head at himself. What right did he have to get jealous? He didn't have a right at all, and maybe that's what was most upsetting to him.

**Raine's POV:**

Minho and I head into the maze the next day to test this mechanism. After we head into the maze, we retrace our steps to where we were the night we were trapped. We wonder into section seven. "Weird," Minho mumbles, "Section seven isn't supposed to be open for another few days." I raise my eyebrows. He was absolutely right.

We cautiously walk further into section seven. After we reach a certain point, the mechanism starts making a fuzzy noise. Minho and I freeze in our tracks. "Turn around," I order. He turns around and I grab the mechanism from his pack. I hold it up and slowly walk foward. It starts fuzzing again, but stops when we reach a certain point. I turn around and start walking the other way, and the fuzzing starts again. "I think it's showing the way," I explain to Minho. He shrugs and nods. "Maybe so."

We slowly walk into a section while following the fuzzing noise. I stop and look around before turning to Minho. "Have you seen this place before?" He shook his head. "Never," he mumbled. "I've never seen this section before." We walk down a narrow path to a dead end. "Damn, it's just a dead end," Minho says. After he turns around to walk back, the mechanism beeps, and the walls start to open. Minho and I exchange a look of shock. I slowly start walking foward into the unknown, unmapped territory. "Are you sure about this?" Minho asks. I shake my head slowly. "Nope."

We slowly proceed. Three walls rise up from the key, and a hole opens. "What the hell?" I mumble. Was it really in front of us the whole time? Minho and I approach the hole in the wall carefully. After we get close enough, we see a blinking red light. I furrow my brow and look at Minho. He offers a small shrug and walks closer. He swipes a hand across the bottom and pulls it back. "Grievers," he mumbles. "Wait, Minho! It's-" Before I can finish my sentence, the blinking red light turns into a scanner and scans over both of us twice. We wait for something to happen, but the hole closes back up.

Just what I thought, it's a trap.

"Minho, we need to get back. Now. Run!" We take off into a full sprint as the walls start slamming shut behind us. We run across the long bridge leading to the griever hole. We barely make it before the gate slams shut right behind us. "We need to get out of this section!" Minho yells to me. I nod once before running faster.

The blades were closing quickly. Minho runs on the other side of them, leaving me at the wrong side. I stare ahead, trying to figure out a good time to cross over. I stare at a blade and run full force, running through it and slamming into Minho. We regain balance and take off toward the shutting walls to section seven. We jump up into the walls, and army crawl in the small space. Right before the walls slam shut, we fall to the ground on the other side. We sit up and lean our heads against the wall, taking ragged breaths. "We need to get to Alby, now."

We run back to the Glade to find Alby, to find him waiting for us at the entrance with Newt. "So, you shanks find anything?" Alby asks. We both nod and put our hands on our knees, trying to catch our breath. "What bloody happened out there? All we could hear was all of this slamming." Minho stands up straight and hands Alby the key. "Turns out this thing is a key. We think we might've found a way out." Alby raises his eyebrows? "Really?" I nod in agreement. "Something Minho's never seen before. I think it could be our ticket home." Alby stares at the key before shaking his head slowly. "All this time, and this is all we had to shuckin' do. Props to you shanks, you might've gotten us all-" Before Alby could continue, we heard a familiar siren. "The box?" I ask, Newt and Alby share a skeptical look. It hasn't been a month since Thomas' arrival..

We all gather around the box to wait for it to reach the top. Gally gives Thomas a dirty look. "Not even a month, and creators are sending a new Greenie. Never happened before you came along." People were mumbling all around. It was very strange, but I knew Thomas didn't send this Greenie himself; but it was kind of sketchy.

The box arrived to the top. Alby and Newt get on either side of the doors and pulled them open. Newt jumped down to help the new Greenie. Alby motioned for me to get closer, in case the Greenie had a melt down. Newt shakes the guy a little before looking up at us. "I think he's dead," he says. I furrow my brow and jump in the box with him. "Dead? Surely not." I look at the boy's face. He looks around my age, with Jet black hair like mine. It was kept long and shaggy, but didn't quite reach his shoulders. I reach out to grab his wrist to check his pulse, but as soon as I touch him, he darts into a sitting position; gasping for air. Newt and I stumble backward, and Alby curses under his breath.

The guy looks at Newt first. Newt looked back at him before staring at him with wide eyes. "Newt, what do you see?" Alby asked. Newt couldn't speak. "Newt, are you-" As I speak, the boy jerks his head toward me. We stare at each other with wide eyes.

It was like staring in a mirror.

I stare into the eyes I share with the boy. The same two colored eyes that I have, he has as well. Newt looks up and Alby. "They look like bloody twins." Alby furrows his brow. "No shuckin' way." The boy's eyes roll in the back of his head, before he falls over. His arm shot up in the air, a piece of paper in hand. Newt pryed the piece of paper out of his hand. "What's it say?" Alby asks. Newt looks at me confused before looking at Alby.

"Find you sister. He's the last one.

Ever."

**Sorry if you guys wanted Teresa, but I like the idea of Raine being the only female. **


	11. Raine and Stormy

**Hello, hello! It's been awhile, which I thoroughly apologize for. My grandfather passed away on Wednesday, which has been very difficult for me. I've had this chapter pulled up, unfinished, for almost a week. I'm so sorry again for the delay.**

**Anyways, I know you guys are used to me updating daily, and I apologize for leaving you on another cliff hanger. I'm the worst.**

**Due to this story starting off as trial and error, I really do hope it's still living up to your expectations. I write specifically for you guys, because I really enjoy making you all happy.**

**So, Raine has a brother perhaps? How did he get there? What secrets does he hold? What does Thomas have to do with it?**

**Read and find out!**

**Raine's POV:**

All I saw before crashing down on the ground was Alby charging toward me. After we got the Greenie out of the box, I get the wind knocked out of me by Alby. "Who the shuck is this, Raine?! If you know something, you better shuckin' talk, right now. No more secrets." I hold up a finger and try to catch my breath. "Alby!" Newt scolds Alby and reaches down to pick me up. I brush his hands off and hunch over. "I don't know who he is, Alby. I don't know who he is at all." Alby flared his nostrils and throws the note at me. "Then what the buggin' hell is this, huh? This 'find your sister' nonsense, what's it about then?"

I internally twitched. "Alby, how the fuck would I know that? I'm not down at the other side of that shuckin' box throwing Greenies every which way. So tell me, how the fuck would I know that?" Newt has to hold Alby back before he charged at me again.

"Try asking Thomas," Gally piped up. "I've seen this shank somewhere before. I know for a fact I've seen him. That has to mean something." Thomas shot a glare at Gally. "Knock it off, Gally. I don't know anything." Gally sneered at Thomas. "I've _seen _you in the Changing, shuck-face. I know for a fact you have something to do with this. It's not Raine's shuckin' fault. If you're gonna let all the blame go to her, then-" I had enough. "Shut the shuck up! Both of you; shut up!" I hold my head, which was starting to hurt. "Clint, Jeff, help me get the Greenie to the infirmary." They nod once before grabbing the Greenie's legs.

Walking to Homestead with Clint and Jeff, I overhear the Gladers mumbling to eachother. I can't help but feel helpless. If this guy was my brother, which I'm almost positive he is, why did he get sent here? Why was he told to find me? What did the note mean by him being the 'last one ever'? How were we going to get supplies? How long would we last without them? Questions swam in my head. Questions I did not know the answer to.

For once, I was completely stumped.

After putting the Greenie in a bed, Clint and Jeff walked off, leaving me alone in the room with him. I sit in the corner chair and let my face rest in my hands. I tried with all of my might to remember him, but nothing came up. All I can remember are voices; voices with no face to match. Voices telling me that 'WICKED is good' and 'Get them out'. I hold my head tighter and squeeze my eyes shut. What the shuck did all of this mean? The pressure was weighing down on my sanity. How much more of this could I take?

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance. I look up to see a worried expression on Newt. I try my best to smile at him. "Hello there, sailor." He gives me a half smile before sitting down in front of me. "How're you holding up, love?" I shake my head slowly. "I wish, I just, I don't know." He nods at me. "So, you don't recognize the poor shank?" I shake my head again. "No, I don't. You believe me, don't you?" He puts a hand on my knee. "I'm always on your side. You should bloody know that by now."

My eyes began to water. "Why? Alby's been your friend for who knows how long. Why go against him?" He rubs my knee. "Alby isn't against you, love. He's just very confused and afraid; even though he won't admit it." I rub my eyes. "What if I had something to do with you being in here?" He shakes his head. "You didn't." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

After we talked, Newt and I just sat there and looked at each other. I don't know how long we were, but it felt like the right thing to do. I tried to memorize everything about his face. Every laugh line, eyelash, scar; absolutely everything. I held on to the memories of us laying in his bed, laughing and talking about everything. I hold on to every tear we shed together; every hardship we faced. Everything mattered to me, everything with him mattered completely.

Zart snapped me out of my trance when he stormed into the room. "Meeting, both of you need to come." I sigh and slump my shoulders. "Let's get this over with." Newt gives me a supportive hand squeeze. "I've got you, love. Never forget that."

Newt and I make our way to the Meeting Hall. When we walk in, we see all of the keepers talking amongst themselves, and then we see Alby. He was standing, leaning against the beam slightly, and had his arms crossed. "Decide to remember anything, shank?" He asked me sarcastically. "Oh, slim it. I told you, I remember about as much as any other shucking glader here." He gives me a hard look before taking his seat.

"Alright, shanks. I called this meeting to discuss Raine," he motioned towards me. "and the new Greenie." The keepers starting mumbling to each other. I felt my eye twitch. "Why don't we discuss what's more important, Alby? Perhaps the small detail that they're not sending stuff in the box anymore, yes? How long will we last without supplies?" That shut them up instantly. "Alby," Winston said, "What are we going to do?" Alby furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't know yet."

That started an uproar. Keepers couldn't hide their panicked faces. "Slim it!" Newt exclaimed. "All of you slim it. We will figure this out. Maybe they meant that the boy was the last Greenie. Maybe they'll still send bloody supplies." I shook my head. "The box hasn't even gone back down. They aren't sending it up anymore." Alby slammed his hands down on the table. "Speak when spoken to, shank. No one told you to make any comments." I stood up and crossed my arms. "Then why the shuck am I here, Alby? Obviously because you think I have something to do with this; which might I add, is completely illogical." He points at me. "You _have_ to have something to do with this."

Gally stands up. "Can we talk about the fact that nothing weird has happened _before_ Thomas showed up? After he did, weird klunk has been happening ever since." Everyone turned to look at Gally. "Gally, I understand Raine is your friend-" Gally cut Alby off. "Think about it, Alby. Things were normal before Thomas showed up here. Yeah, Raine's the only girl, but something tells me she was taken and dropped here just like us." Alby contemplated what Gally told him. "That still doesn't explain why the shuck-face Greenie looks exactly like her." I shoot Alby a glare. "Maybe circumstances have clouded your judgement, but can't you focus on the biggest problem here? Which is, I repeat, how the shuck are we going to survive without supplies?"

The meeting took us absolutely no where. Alby kept getting on my case about things, and Gally kept complaining about Thomas. I groaned and looked at the ceiling of the meeting hall. How long was this going to last?

Jeff comes busting into the meeting hall. "Woah, Jeff. You're not supposed to be in here during meetings." Alby stated. Jeff pointed back to Homestead. "The Greenie is awake, and I'm pretty sure he's looking for you." Everyone turns to look at me. "Go," Alby orders. "See what he knows."

I walk into the infirmary with Newt and Clint at my side. When I arrive at the doorframe of where the Greenie is, I see him sitting in the owling position with a knife pointed at Jeff. I let out a sigh as Newt chuckles. "Yeah, I can see how you'd be related." He adds. I shoot him a glare before slowly entering the room.

Jeff had his hands up and looks over at me when I walked in. "Control him," He demands. "This is something that someone just doesn't need to go through twice." I roll my eyes and start slowly walking toward the boy. "Hi, Greenie. My name is Raine." He jerks his head toward me quickly. "Who am I? What is this place?" I motion to the knife. "Can I have that? We'll talk after it's out of your hands." He gives me a reluctant look before handing me the knife. "Thank you." I sit on the edge of the bed. "Can you tell me your name?" The boy sits back down on the bed. "Stormy."

"Stormy and Raine, what a fit," Clint mumbles behind me. Newt crosses his arms and leans in the doorway. "Welcome to the Glade, Stormy. I'm Newt, second in command. The leader is Alby, who you'll meet soon enough. That's Raine," He motions to me. "She's our one and only girl." Stormy looks at me cautiously. "The only girl? Then, are you the girl in the note?" I offer a small shrug. "I don't know, to be honest. I'm just as lost as you are. Do you remember anything?" He looks away before continuing. "No," He mumbles. "I don't. All I have are these weird dreams and my name."

That caught my attention. "Weird dreams? What happens in them?" He looks down. "It's fuzzy to me. I remember some lady in a lab coat telling me-"

"WICKED is good." I interrupt him. He nods slowly.

"I also remember this guy there. This guy telling me that whatever I do, I need to find my sister. I don't know what any of it means." I give him a soft smile. "Don't hurt yourself trying to remember. Give your mind a break for awhile, yes?" He nods. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. Shirt, please." He slowly leans up and winces. "You were out for awhile. I bet you're pretty stiff." He nods in agreement. "I am." When he turns around, I notice he has a back tattoo. "I like your tattoo," I comment. He tries to look at it. "What is it?" Newt slowly comes up behind me. "Love, take off your shirt." I look at him skeptically. "Why?" He turns me around and begins to peel my shirt off. Clint panics a bit and leaves the room. "Why is my shirt off, Newt?" He points next to Stormy. "Sit there real quick, turn your back to me." I do what he tells me to.

"Clint!" Newt calls Clint into the room. "Take your hands off of your eyes, Slinthead. This is bloody important." I hear Newt snap. Stormy and I share a look and I just shrug. "Look at this," Newt tells Clint. "Holy shuck," Clint mumbles. "What is it?" Newt trails his finger across my back, and then across Stormy's.

"A sister's love will forever follow you, and A brother's love will always protect you. You both have matching tattoos on your shoulder blades."


	12. Important

Hello, readers.

I know you all are waiting for me to update, and I know this being an author's note was probably upsetting, but this is important.

This story is going to be remastered. It's going to be perfected, and chapters are going to be made longer.

I don't know how long it will take, but it will get there.  
>It's something I must do before continuing.<p>

I am, however, starting a new story. Slightly AU. It's another idea swimming in my head.

Don't worry, I'll still be working on this one as well.

As always, thanks so much for your support!

xoxo


End file.
